


In Memoriam

by LiveLoveLaugh



Series: James & Teresa [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLaugh/pseuds/LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to name the baby and James has the perfect one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

“What’s her name?” Dr. Chakwas asked him while handing his brand new baby girl to him for the first time. She had his straight dark hair and her mother’s dark brown skin. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes to look at him that he was able to answer that question. Her eyes were a very familiar shade of blue.

“April,” James said quietly. “Her name is April.”

“I like it,” Shepard said with a small, exhausted smile. “It suits her.”

James walked over to the bed, kissed Shepard softly, and handed baby April to her mother. “I love you.”


End file.
